Just Keep Struggling
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Izaya could struggle all he wanted under the weight of Shizuo, but no matter how much he struggles, there will be always a winner and a loser. Based on a Deviation by Majin-sama of DeviantART


Disclaimer: As always, I don't any of the characters used in this fan fiction work; all ownership goes to the creator of Durarara!

AN: If you squint, you can see the loves there between Shizuo and Izaya...mainly all fluff and yet once again, another one inspired by a Deviation posted by Majin-sama of DeviantART. Link found here: http : / majin - sama . deviantart . com / gallery / ?catpath= / &offset=24# / d2m1s8k As always, when you go to view it, take out the spaces. You guys can be as cruel as possible in criticism towards this one and the Masaomi/Izaya recently posted...DRRR! isn't usually an anime I write on being that I haven't written on an Anime in...probably close to five to six years or more ^^; After FMA did its run and the movie...I turned to Video Game fanfiction. Go figure.

* * *

><p>Humans love to play games with one another; either due to a sadistic tendency that is developed from years of turmoil with siblings. Squabbling to get their hands on the toy that is meant to be there. Landing punches, bite marks on arms, fingers, shoulders. Black eyes usually trademarks of the squabbles. But, when we become adults, these games, become more sadistic.<p>

Human nature is foretold to us, 'Survival, of the fittest.'

A believable enough theory that ran through the man's mind as he sat upon the back of his enemy; enjoying the calming surrender of the storm they had raged upon the streets. Citizens were cleaning up their mess while all the while, the scent of nicottine pursed from his slack lips. A release that was the only way to calm the rage still built up in his body; just sitting on his annoyance was not enough of a release for the day. He could feel the man shifting under him, attempting to reach for the once pocketed knife; it would be all in vain. It was a game they constantly played.  
>A game that had started and had developed when they were merely boys in school; nothing had brought on the instigation of attacking the raven haired man. There was just something that pissed him off. Possibly, it was the cocky smirk the man carried. The air he had about himself that made it seem like he could find the tiniest quirk that could set this man off. And set him off, he would.<br>The countless street signs that had found their way into countless classroom windows, car doors, windows, thousands of dollars in damage to the soccer field had been the final straw for the school.

But it was merely the start of the game that would then follow them into adult hood. "Give it a rest, Izaya," the blond grumbled through the cigarette held in his lips, "Its too far away from you...I made sure of that..."

There was no point telling the man such things; he was determined to reach the object. In the back of his mind, he was reeling back over what had happened earlier, and what had lead to this situation. How was it that Shizuo had managed to get the upper hand this time? It was usually a case of he would end up finding a way to escape without much damage to him, while laughing into the shadows of the city. Listening to the sounds of the blond terrorizing the city like a mad man had become a lulling sound to fall asleep to as his mind would recount the events. Izaya chuckled under the man, "If you let me up, Shizuo-kun...I'll make sure to avoid you for the rest of the week. I'm sure I can find someone else to follow and take interest in...but then again..." his fingers reached out further for the knife; his body shifting about under the man's weight, loving the feel of the weight of the man on his back, "...I've got a truly lovely view of you from this position..."

"Tch, shut up, flea..." Shizuo took a drag on the cigarette; his body shifting against Izaya's back in an attempt to further pressure on the man's back.

_I do truly love the view from here, Shizuo...you truly are a remarkable human being from this point of view..._

* * *

><p>Sounds of the city that had been playing out the sounds of a busy day time work load was now floating away to give way to the night life of the city. A small pile of cigarette butts had begun to form near a nearby trash can and fingers begin to dig around in a nearly empty cigarette box. A soft sigh registered from Shizuo's lips as he realized, this was the final cancer stick and he knew that eventually, Izaya, would reach his desired little toy. They would be at one another's throats, or the knife would be at his throat and the fight would ensue once again. With a ferocity that was unmatched to the fight that afternoon. Whatever the level of ferocity; it would be a way to end out the night. Giving a renewed energy to find the energy to fall asleep, knowing that eventually; they would walk into one another again. And a new fight would ensue.<p>

"Shizuo-kun, I'm starting to get sore lying here in the street, care to move so I can shift a little?" Izaya smirked, sounding as if he was hurt by the amount of weight that had been on him for the last five hours, "I'm starting to get a cramp..."  
>Shizuo rolled his eyes as he took a long drag on his cigarette, shifting his shoulders, cracking his neck, "I'll let you up when I feel like it..."<p>

"You like the idea of me being at your mercy?"

A soft humph could be heard as the blond rolled his eyes, "That wasn't an answer of 'yes' or 'no', Shizuo-kun..." Izaya's voice called out in a sing song tone.

"Shut up..."

"Still not an answer..."  
>Shifting a little harder on the man's back, a simple phrase uttered from his lips, "Keep on trying...you're not going to get anywhere, any time fast..."<p>

"Heh...you are an interest creature, Shizuo-kun...but I guess," the light from the alley way's lights begin to glint off the knife, toying around in his fingers, "...I win either way."


End file.
